Memories
by Anime4life5
Summary: It's a World Meeting like any other. The same nations fighting and arguing when something unusual happens. A bright light engulfs the room and then a large screen appears. A note stating that the screen is to show the memories of each nation is found. After the nations decide that watching the memories would be the best thing to do, what will happen? I DO NOT OWN HETALIA.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quick authors note before I start the story.**

**I just want to say that I don't own Hetalia and by making this story I'm not coping anyone's ideas and stories.**

**I've wanted to write a story like this and I've had the idea for a while, so I finally decided to make it. Also it will be original.**

**So I hope you like it.**

* * *

The monthly United Nations meeting had just commenced.

This month it was being held in Rome, Italy.

Though the meeting had just begun, it was already chaotic.

France and England had somehow got into a petty argument which in turn had commenced into a fight.

Greece and Turkey were having a fight of their own, about some nonsense.

Denmark was being one of the loudest in the room, apart from America of course, nagging and annoying the other four members of the Nordic five, especially Norway and Sweden, who he was seated next too.

Japan sat silently, like normal, next to Germany, who looked just about to blow a fuse, and Italy, who was absentmindedly drawing on sheets of paper.

Prussia, who insisted he come to the meetings, sat beside Spain, who was annoying Romano.

Romano sat beside his brother, trying to ignore the bastard beside him, going on about tomatoes.

Russia was seated in between Ukraine and Belarus. Belarus glaring at anyone who dared look at or speak to her brother.

Ukraine smiled peacefully at the other nations, calming Belarus down when she would get angry.

The Baltic States were seated close to Russia. Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia talking amongst themselves about random conversations.

Poland started talking to Lithuania, who he was seated next too.

China sat next to Japan. He was hugging a Hello Kitty plush tightly to his chest and complaining quietly about the chaos.

Australia and New Zealand were near England, already teasing and bickering with each other.

Austria, Hungary, Switzerland and Lichtenstein were close enough to Germany. Austria complaining about not having his piano with him, Hungary and Switzerland holding their respective weapons close, as if they were going to use them. Lichtenstein was sitting quietly, a small smile on her face.

Canada was seated next to his younger twin, America. Although he was only noticed some of the time, he still attended the meetings.

America was currently shouting his ideas out to the world, he was at the head of the table.

As every second ticked by the noise in the room increased, and Germany was already sick of it.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He roared in anger, slamming his hands down on the table. Everybody jumped and quietened down instantly.

"WE HAVE CALLED THIS MEETING T-" Germany was cut off from finishing his rant.

A bright light engulfed the room, preventing any nation from seeing their surroundings.

"What the hell dudes?!"

"Ve~ It's so bright!"

"My beautiful eyes!"

"Who did this? I will enjoy pounding their face in~"

"Lights like these are like, totally bad for my skin."

"This must be some type of magic!"

"I need my piano!"

"Who even makes lights like these aru? They hurt my eyes"

"I agree China-san."

"Big bruder, w-what's happening?"

"Stay close to me Lichtenstein."

The room burst into loud panicked chatter, cries and shouts.

Moments later the light disappeared leaving a room full of confused and annoyed nations.

"What the hell!" Romano suddenly shouted. All eyes turned to him.

"What's wrong Lovino?" the Northen part of the country replied.

Romano just pointed at the wall opposite the nations.

All eyes turned to see what looked like a large television screen on the wall.

The screen was massive, the biggest that most nations had ever seen. It was completely clear of any colour at the moment too.

"What? Is that a tv screen?" Denmark asked, quite confused.

"That looks awesome!" Prussia burst out, a grin surfacing on his face.

"Why is it here though?" Spain asked no one in particular, a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's quiet large, no?" France replied.

"Imagine if I could mass produce this." China muttered, only being heard by Japan, who sweat-dropped. "China-san it's wrong to mass produce things cheap."

Suddenly something caught the nation's eyes. A piece of paper was slowly falling through the air.

The paper finally landed on the surface of the wooden table, closest to America.

America picked up the old looking letter and read over it slowly. His eyes widened after reading it.

"What does it say?" England inquired.

America didn't say anything, just handed the letter to the blonde. After reading it himself, the British nation's expression mirrored America's.

The other nations at this point were extremely baffled.

"I'll do everyone a favour and read out what it says." The Brit stated before clearing his throat.

"Nations from all around the beautiful world, you may be quite surprised at the sight of a massive screen like this just appearing out of thin air. Well this screen has a purpose though.

It will show multiple memories a nation has and share them with the other nations here. You may leave if you really desire but your memories will still be shown, and only after you are finished watching the memories will our motives for this be revealed.

~Sincerely, Anonymous."

The contents of the room couldn't believe it, mouths agape and eyes wide. Even the most expressionless of nations looked shocked.

It was silent, completely silent, as if everyone was still trying to comprehend what was going to happen.

"You've got to be kidding me?! This is some joke right!" Austria broke the silence in disbelief.

"I don't think this is a joke, why would the large screen be here if not?" Finland replied, trying to stay calm, as Hungary tried to calm Austria down.

"But who would want to do something like this?" Lichtenstein spoke up and turned to her big brother.

"I don't know but it's sick." Switzerland retorted.

"Hey... wait, there's another side to the letter!" America exclaimed, holding the letter now.

It says, "P.S. There is a remote that controls the screen. It has two buttons, one to pause and one to play."

"Wow. How handy." Turkey muttered sarcastically and straightened the mask on his face.

"Some of us have violent pasts, I don't want to relive any of it." Lithuania stated, feeling quite apprehensive.

"As much as I feel opposed to the idea, I think it would just be easy to get it over and done with." Germany sighed, receiving shocked stares and glances from the rest of the representatives.

It was silent for a more than a minute before Prussia spoke up. "Well I guess I must agree with my little bruder, and there's no time like the present! So let's get this unawesome screen turned on!"

Little by little more nations agreed and no one had decided to leave... yet.

"Well I guess we should start then. America would you get the remote?" England sighed and asked.

"No need dude, I already have." America explained quiet cheerfully and handed the remote to the emerald eyed male.

"Well I guess this is it. I wonder who will be first though." The Brit replied before hesitantly clicking the play button.

Every nation held their breath as the screen flickered to life, hoping the first memory that showed wouldn't be their's.

* * *

**Old A/N: (Well how was the first chapter? Who's memory do you think will be first?**

**This story will have no pairings either, just friendships, so I'm sorry.**

**The memories will be based from things that happen in the show Hetalia, head cannons that I have and real life events that actually happened.**

**Also if you like you could request something that you want to happen and I possibly will add it.)**

**New A/N: Okay so here we go again, hopefully my story isn't removed this time.**

**I originally wrote and published this chapter on the 9/12/16, l'm restarting this in the 05/04/19 here on . This has been heavily edited so I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading.**

**-Ella**


	2. Chapter 2

The screen suddenly turned white before a scene started taking place.

_An old city was shown, people milling about in mostly rags. A small blonde figure was shown to be making his way through the people and the tight streets, avoiding puddles and sewage systems. The figure wore an ill fitting green cloak and white rags underneath._

_"Why I was asked to come here, I have no idea. I don't even know who I'm supposed to be meeting." The blonde boy spoke, coming to a stop in front of a fancy building. The figure pulled his hood down revealing just how messy and unruly his hair was, emerald green eyes, and massive caterpillar like eyebrows._

_England had an unamused look on his face as he knocked on the sturdy wooden door._

"Oh! I remember this." France let out a sigh.

"Yes, I suppose you would. Why did it have to start with a memory of mine first though." England grumbled quietly.

America and other's who hadn't seen the Brit at that age, were surprised, the blonde yank even letting out a snigger.

"Dude, you look hilarious!"

"I don't understand how, damn fatass!" England became flustered, glaring at the other.

There were a few other laughs and comments before Germany, having gained control of the remote, pressed play.

_The sound of footsteps from inside of the building were heard as England waited somewhat patiently. It wasn't long before the door was opened and in the entryway stood a blonde teen. The male had bright blue eyes and longer hair than usual. He looked about sixteen, maybe seventeen but that was pushing it._

_"What can I do for you?" France asked, an uninterested look on his face._

_"You're France right?" The smaller blonde asked and received a nod in return._

_"And you are? Wasting my time probably." The blonde teen replied with a slight smirk, running a hand through his luscious locks._

_"How rude! No wonder I've heard so many wonderful things about the French!" England retorted, sarcasm dripping from his words._

_"Oh I'm wounded, I truely am." France barked out a laugh, not loosing the smirk and the superior look on his face._

_"Frog..." The child hissed under his breath, emerald eyes narrowed._

_When the Frenchman's laughter finally died down, he turned to the child more seriously. "Now, was it something you actually needed? Or did you come just to bother me? I do have other priorities you know, being a country and all." Albeit, he still managed to sound smug._

_"Answering your question from earlier, I'm England, and I was sent here to deliver you a letter from my King himself." The Brit replied confidently._

_France looked surprised for a moment before a more neutral expression settled on his face. "Oh. I have heard of you. You're the newer country to the north of me, across the channel. Can't say I'm impressed so far." _

_"What is that supposed to mean?" England asked, growing confused and slightly insulted. _

_"Well I've head lots about you. Some from Rome himself. Were you even alive when he invade the North? Probably not. You're far less superior than any of us, us being Rome's grandsons." France explained cockily, grinning at the smaller blonde. Said blonde was shocked, jaw hanging slightly open. His eyes revealing the slowly growing anger he was feeling though._

_"Now, what did your little king want, you've already wasted enough of my time as it is." The teen continued, his expression remaining the same._

_"Wow, you need to look at yourself, I don't think I've ever met someone so arrogant." England retorted and pulled out a letter from the inside of his cloak, a large red insignia of the British royal family stamped on the front, clamping it shut._

_France just laughed as he peeled the wax from the paper and began reading the letter. He was silent for the moment before bursting out into laughter once more, grasping his sides from laughing so hard. The blonde scrunched the letter into a ball and threw it onto the ground where it stayed. "Y-You can't... be serious?" He panted breathlessly, chuckling._

_Once again the child was shocked by the older nation's actions. "W-What?!" He stuttered, taken aback._

_"It's as simple as this. No." France explained with a simple but arrogant smile on his face._

_"Why?! You know this means war right?!" The Brit exclaimed and took a step back._

_"Of course I do. I have nothing to worry though, because I'm going to war against you. A puny weakling like you should be easy to defeat. I'm hardly worried." The teenager let a smirk fixate on his face once more._

_"You underestimate me, just because I'm only young physically. You know what. I've had enough of your arrogant asshole attitude. Go and die you cheese eating freak!" England spat the words, his emerald eyes glittering lividly._

_"Oh, I'm sooo scared. What's the child going to do, hit me with his tiny fists?" France snorted in disgust._

_"That's it! I've had enough of you, your attitude and your stupid belittling! How about you get a taste of your own medicine!" The child brought out a stick with a gold star on the end and the older blonde couldn't help but roar with laughter._

_"You're gonna stop me with a stick? Have fun!" The Frenchman put his hands on his hips._

_"I'll have you know that this stick, isn't just any stick, it's a gift from my mother Britannia! And with it, I can use a number of spells and curses." England gave a smirk as he raised his wand, muttering Latin words as the star began to glow._

_This seemed to shut the French teen up, as he could understand most of what was being spoken. "What do you think you're doing?" There was a slight hint of panic in the blonde's tone. _

_The child could only smirk as his words grew louder and the bright light engulfed the area. When everything finally died away, France was lying in a heap on the stone ground, the most surprising thing though was that he now had bright green hair._

_"Oh my God! Hahahaha!" Now it was England's turn to burst out laughing, looking as smug as ever._

_"...What did you- My hair?!" The French teen let out a shriek after seeing his reflection._

_"Exactly what you deserve. I hope you become the laughing stock of this civilisation!" The blonde child retorted pompously._

_France let out a growl as anger began to form on his face. "You'll regret doing this." He raised a fist._

_"Will I? Cause I think you look great like that." The Brit explained sarcastically, moving into a defensive position. Both were moments away from breaking into a full on fist fight. They were interrupted before anything serious could occur though._

_"Big brother? What's wrong with your hair?!" A boy maybe six stood in the doorway, wearing all white. Having auburn curled hair, tanned skin and amber eyes. Italy looked panicked._

"Oh, I'd actually forgotten about this until now." Italy explained to no one in particular.

"You were so cute as a child Ita~" Hungary cooed from her seat, making the Italian blush and smile.

"I had forgotten that he had died my hair such an outrageous colour! Do you know how much hate and how many unappealing looks I received? It was torture!" France exclaimed pointed a finger in England's direction.

"Not my fault you were such an asshole back then." The Brit retorted calmly as the Frenchman huffed and turned away, annoyed.

"If you two are done, let's continue." Germany spoke up.

"I never had a problem, continue." The Brit answered snidely.

_"Italy! This fiend cursed me!" France was at his younger brother's side in moments, pointing at the English child._

_"H-he cursed you?" The older Italian child asked nervously._

_"Oui. And it stinks! What will everyone say?!" The French teen cried out dramatically._

_Italy's amber eyes met England's emerald pair and the panicked expression on the former's face only seemed to grow._

_"Ma-M-Magic?! But that's going against the church!" The amber eyed Italian was shaking violently, looking as he was almost about to cry._

_Francis noticed his brother's absolute discomfort and quickly embraced him, shielding him from the English child._

_"Go away you demon! You can tell that king of yours that the next time we'll meet will be on the battlefield!" The French teen shouted angrily, carefully picking his younger brother up before storming back into his house._

_"Hmph. Don't think I won't! Coward!" England replied snakily before storming off in the other direction. All sense of mirth gone._

The large screen fazed back to its original blank state.

The nations started talking loudly with each other, about the memory.

"I'm assuming you both went to war then?" Australia inquired curiously.

"Yes, and you'd be wrong to think I lost." England replied with a smirk.

"Excusez-moi! I think not! I won that fair and square!" France jumped up, slamming his hands on the table.

"You must be delusional! Stupid frog!" The English nation hissed, also getting up.

"As much as we'd love to watch you fight!" America exclaimed with a snigger, "Let's continue with the memories!"

After silence had fallen the room once more, the nation's began to get antsy, worried that the next memory would be theirs. There was a 50% chance that it would be something someone wanted forgotten. As the screen flickered another scene took place.

_Grassy hills and a clear sky is what greeted them all. Onscreen a figure was briskly walking through the bush calmly, a peaceful smile on his face. It only took the nation's a minute or two to recognise the male._

"China! Is that you?" America exclaimed, bright blue eyes wide with shock.

"Aiyah! Who else would it be! Idiot." China let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Finland spoke up politely.

"No, but there's no point if we're just going to watch it. So just be quiet. Also this occurred over 2000 years ago." The Chinese nation continued, his voice stern but not cold.

Everyone nodded, silent. Germany gave a sigh of relief and pressed play, glad for once that he hadn't had to silence them all.

_The younger version of China continued down his path, crossing through fields of golden stalks and bright green grass. Animals dotted the fields here and there. _

_China suddenly stopped, leaning back against a large tree, sheltering him from the sun. Using a hand, he wiped away the sweat that had gathered at his forehead._

_"Aiyaah. I've been walking forever!" The teenager complained and stretched before suddenly ceasing. "Wait... what is that?" The young male tensed and began creeping forward under the cover of the trees._

_In the distance stood the beginnings of a civilisation. Buildings and structures were beginning to take place throughout the area. People milling about, busy with their day, most focused on the construction though._

_"How strange... This architecture is unlike anything I've seen before." China was astounded, and slightly awe struck. Chocolate eyes wide._

_"It's pretty cool? No?" A cheerful young voice hummed from beside him._

_Without hesitation, the teen had jumped two feet in the air in surprise before whipping around, holding a small blade in his hand._

_"Aiyah! W-Who the hell are you? And why did you scare me like that?!" China exclaimed accusingly, eyes narrowed._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just curious, I've never seen anyone who looks like you before. You must be foreign, right?" The teen was surprised to find a child standing where he had once been, looking mostly apologetic. A curious expression had overcome the child's facial features._

_China gave the kid a once over. Tanned skin, rich brown curly hair, a few loose curls sticking up waywardly, warm amber eyes and was dressed in a pure white toga. _

_"Who are you, aru?" The teen asked somewhat suspiciously, keeping his guard up, but lowering his weapon._

China hadn't even needed to ask the question. Most in the room recognised him straight away. Northern Italy found himself wide eyed and close to tears at seeing his grandfather. Southern Italy looked indifferent, however his olive eyes were unfocused.

A few glanced in their direction but nothing was said, they assumed out of respect.

_"I am the Roman Empire. But you can call me Rome for short. I'm pretty new around here, so I'm sorry if I don't recognise you." The child was cheerful and slightly oblivious._

_"China. It's nice to meet you too." The chocolate eyed teen moved forward to shake hands with the empire._

_"Nice to meet you China! Can I show you around?" Rome exclaimed excitedly making China smile. "Sure." The child's cheerful demeanour beginning to grow on him._

The screen sort of fast-forwarded showing Rome giving China a tour of what the civilisation looked like so far, then it showed China and Rome playing together, playing games that both had created such as ancient versions of scrabble and chess and Chinese jump rope.

_China approached the empire after the week had passed, a neutral expression on his face. They had spent some time discussing trade between the two civilisations, so it wasn't like they would never see each other again._

_"I'm sorry Rome, but I must leave and return to my own country now." China explained to the child empire. The older nation had stayed at Rome's house for the past week, the two discussing trade routes and other things._

_"Oh... Are you sure?" The child asked, a sad look in his eyes. China only nodded. "I am sure." _

_"I understand." Rome muttered hesitantly, not wanting the teen to leave._

_"Don't get upset, aru. Feel free to come and visit anytime. I must be going now." China gave the empire a warm smile, placing a hand on the child's shoulder. He than moved towards the other direction._

_"Thank you. I will." The Roman exclaimed after the teen, a wild grin on his face. _

Before the memory continued, Veneziano spoke up. "I remember the stories Grandpa would tell us of you. It seems you were quite close." His tone was calm, amber eyes finding China's own chocolate ones.

"He was a great empire. He knew what he was doing." The ancient nation replied wisely. There was no reply to that, so Germany continued the memory.

A new scene appeared in front of them, the screen jumping ahead.

_Rome stood before an oriental designed home. This time he was a teenager. He knocked at the door. _

_A minute or so later the door was opened suddenly, China standing before the teenager, now an adult, showing that some time had passed. The Asian looked both stressed and upset though._

_"How are you China? I thought I would visit. It seems it was ill timed though. What's bothering you?" Rome asked kindly._

_"I'm not well at the moment, it is nice to see you though. Please come in, you have travelled all this way, I won't let it go to waste just because of my problems, aru." The chocolate eyed male explained exhaustedly._

_The duo headed into the house, The older male leading the empire to a sitting room of sorts._

_"I will make you some tea. Please be patient." China directed, hurrying out of the room. Rome sat by himself, expression one of confusion. He was pondering the reason for his friend's strange behaviour._

_Whilst China continued to ready some tea, the empire was broken from his intensive thoughts by the sound of soft, unsteady footprints._

_Turning around to where he thought they were coming from, he found himself looking at a child. A seriously injured child at that._

_The boy who looked to be almost in his teens had dark black hair and pale skin to match. His eyes were a deep brown, almost soulless looking. He wore a dark coloured kimono that seemed to hang from his thin and weak looking frame. His appearance was haggard and his checks were flushed. Bandages of mass proportion covered majority of his open skin. Blood staining most of them._

It only took a few moments for them to realise that they were looking at a younger version of Japan. Most nations were horrified, having no clue as to what had happened. China himself looked extremely guilty and glanced away from the screen, whilst Japan also averted his eyes.

"What the he-" America was interrupted.

"Please do not say a word. Continue." Japan explained somewhat coldly, leaving no room for argument. The memory was played once more.

_When the child's eyes met Rome's, the teenager thought he was going to feint. Dark eyes as large as dinner plates, Japan looked absolutely horrified for some reason. Rome hadn't even gotten a word in when the child hurried back to where he came from, limping heavily._

_The empire had almost moved to follow the fleeing child before China had reentered the room, carrying two cups of steaming tea and a full teapot on a tray._

_No words were exchanged for some minutes, both enjoying the peaceful silence, before China let out an exhausted sigh._

_"You want to know what has got me feeling so horrible right, aru?" The adult began remorsefully._

_"Of course. You can rely on me China." The empire replied warmly._

_"I'm glad to have you as a friend, Rome." The chocolate eyed male smiled wistfully, before more guilt overcome his expression._

_"It's my new boss. He likes to rule with a focused mind and an iron fist. His ideas are causing my people to struggle." China began, gulping quietly as he explained._

_"That's troubling. Is that all?" The empire questioned._

_"No. Each week he gives me brutal tasks. The next always more brutal than the last. And lately, he seems to find gaining more territory interesting. Last week I was told to attack my little brother..." China's voice wavered. "I denied profoundly. I was almost beaten to death." The male finished in a whisper, eyes falling shut as he began to remove his upper layers. Once only his skin was left showing, Rome's eyes widened and mouth fell open._

The nations watching flinched. Deep, black and red bruises marred the entirety of his chest, as well as some bandaged areas, stained with blood, his back looking similar.

"Your boss did that?" France asked, completely horrified.

"Yes. Because I defied an order of his." China explained sadly.

_Rome was at a loss for words, his leaders had never laid a hand on him, not once. Why had this happened to his friend. He watched in mixed shock and horror as China pulled the top half of his outfit back on._

_"After that incident he threatened to do it again if I did not lay a hand on Japan. So I did. I had to, aru." The darker brown haired male was beginning to grow desperate._

_"I attacked him, both his land and his body, leaving fatal wounds under my bosses orders. And I regret it. I should have stood stronger. I should have let him kill me, save my brother from my torture! I'm a pitiful brother and I deserve death!" China exclaimed, completely upset. His face was scrunched up and buried in his knees._

_"Nonsense!" Rome stated, voice strict and cold. It seemed strange coming from the normally kind and upbeat empire. _

_"Look, we all make mistakes, even I have made plenty, but we cannot blame ourselves for these mistakes, it will drag us down. We can only live through these experiences and see them as only that; experience. Growth comes from experience. We learn to not make the same mistakes twice." Rome explained, voice full of wisdom and knowledge. _

_China could only glance up at the teen in shock. He was right. Blaming himself for something that was partially out of his control was not the right thing to do. If only Japan could see this too._

_"I'm sorry." The oriental male finally got out, chocolate eyes focused intently on his hands._

_"Don't be. We live and we die. Each and every day is a new experience full of growth in between." The Roman stated proudly, although China couldn't see a relevance in the statement. He had lived about 2000 years now and the days were all the same, it was getting old._

_"Aiyah, whatever you say." China muttered quietly._

_"Now. You owe me a tour! I want to see this foreign land! It's so strange!" The amber eyed teen exclaimed cheerfully, drinking the rest of his tea and moving towards the door._

_"I'm coming hold on." The Asian male muttered, standing and discarding his cup still full of tea. _

_"Just because you forgive me, doesn't mean I forgive myself. My actions were inexcusable. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is." China muttered sadly, moving towards the entrance of his home. The Roman hadn't heard his statement, thankfully, and the duo set out to tour his city._

_Once the two older personifications had left, Japan appeared once more, from behind the corner. His dark eyes wide once more. This time the child looked more conflicted though. _

_"I-I never knew he felt like that. Or was suffering to p-protect me..." Japan trailed off, looking to be in pain, leaning heavily against the wall._

_"And that s-strange man..." Whatever he had been going to say was interrupted by a wet cough that racked his whole body, blood covering his palm when he pulled his hand away from his mouth._

With that, the screen jumped forward, skipping to another scene, but before it could fully happen, the screen was paused once more.

Japan and China held each other's stares, the confrontation not unseen by the nation's.

"I didn't know what your boss put you through. I apologise for that. Although sacrificing yourself for my wellbeing is none of your concern." The darker eyed oriental stated, tone coming off as cold.

"Aiyah, sorry for looking out for my brother, I needn't worry next time." China returned, just as sourly.

It was obvious to the nation's that something else had occurred, something even more worrying than China attacking Japan. At the moment the two brother's weren't even looking at each other, and both looked tense.

"Why don't we continue?" Germany suggested and was met with no opposition, so he clicked play.

_The Coliseum appeared on the screen first, standing tall and proud amongst other buildings doting the city. People were crowding the entrance, many dressed in luxurious looking outfits or soldiers armour. _

_China managed to squeeze through the crowds of people to find the Roman Empire, now a fully grown adult, wearing glamorous golden armour over a white toga, a red cap billowing behind him, waving at him. The Chinese male had grown only minutely since before the skip, his hair tied neatly back was a new change._

_"China!" Rome waved him down, warm smile lighting up his face. He payed no mind to using the nation's name in public, most wouldn't understand anyway. _

_"I'm glad you invited me. These... events seem to attract a crowd. Can I ask what this actually is, aru?" The oriental inquired confusedly._

_"It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll love it, well at least you'll be surprised. There's also some people I want you to meet. Please follow me." Rome explained happily before leading the way through the throngs of people, up flights of stone stairs until they came to a large seating area, free from overcrowding._

_"This is my private area. It's small but it will do. Now I want to introduce you to my grandsons." The empire beamed brightly, and then China realised that there were more occupants in the area._

_There were four children, all boys, and all various ages. The oldest looked to be a long haired blonde with bright blue eyes, and he resembled possibly five or six. The next oldest looked similar in age, only a year or less younger than the blonde, he was a brunette with tanned skin and sparkling olive eyes. Then there was the two smaller boys who also looked similar in age. The one the brunette was holding looked slightly older though. The baby, not even looking three yet had darker brown hair, tanned skin and olive eyes. And then there was the child the blonde held. He had auburn hair and amber eyes. Both of the younger ones having a single wayward curl in their hair._

_China could only stare at the children._

"I knew I recognised you when I first met you, but I was pretty young back then." Spain spoke up, looking surprised.

"I didn't recognise you. The second time we met, I thought it was the first time until now." Northern Italy stated happily.

"I only vaguely remembered you. I was older than them though." France added before the memory was played again.

_"It's nice to meet you. I am China, a good friend of your grandfather's." He held his hand out whilst allowing a small smile to fit onto his face._

_The four children only stared at him blankly before Spain moved forward and shook his hand._

_"Hola, I am Spain." The older brunette smiled brightly and obliviously._

_"And bonjour, I am France." The blonde moved forward to greet the Asian._

_"C-Ciao!" North Italy managed to squeak out, amber eyes wide in wonder._

_"This is North Italy, and Spain is holding South Italy. They are still very young." The blonde child explained, a kind smile on his face when talking about the Italian's, especially the north._

_"Look! It's starting!" Rome was nearly jumping out of his seat in excitement._

_"Now will you tell me what this is we are watching?" China asked, having taken a seat beside the Roman._

_"This is a sport loved by many here in the Roman Empire." The tall empire explained, grinning._

_"Sport?" The chocolate eyed male inquired._

_"Yes! It's fantastically popular. Even the children love it." Rome gestured to both Spain and France who looked fairly excited._

_They watched as a man was brought into the centre of the Coliseum, kicking and fussing the whole distance. He was haggard and dressed in rags and only armed with a small dagger, his hands still bound together._

_The two soldiers accompanying the wary male threw him to the dirt, removing the binds around his hands and leaving him where he lay. Once the two soldiers were safely out of the arena, the crowd began to grow excited. Then out of nowhere a loud roar tore through the arena, silencing all._

_"What was that?!" China whipped around to face Rome accusingly._

_The empire gave the ancient nation a warm smile. "A lion." He stated as if it were nothing._

_"A lion?!" He exclaimed, horrified as realisation set in._

_He couldn't watch when the lion was released from it's cage, he tried to block out the males frantic and panicked screams, not having to wait long before they died out. A bloody mess now staining the floor of the coliseum._

_The memory fast forwarded past the rest of the night, slowing down to reveal China and Rome exciting the coliseum side by side, the children some way ahead._

_"I thank you for coming tonight, and staying for the entirety of the show." The Roman began, warm smile on his face._

_"Thank you for inviting me. A little warning would have been good though. That sport is not for me, sorry." China replied, a neutral expression on his face._

_"Ahahah. It's not everyone's. Most people enjoy it because we are ridding our beautiful empire of those that defy our everyday order." Rome stated easily. _

_A comfortable silence fell on them, although there had been something bothering the Chinese male all day. The Roman seemed stiff, and winced more often than not._

_"I didn't want to disturb them earlier, but I must ask, what is wrong?" China asked in a hushed tone, being mindful of the children in front of them. Rome's amber eyes widened before he glanced down at him with an uncertain frown._

_"I'm surprised you picked up on my weakness." The Roman sighed wearily, also becoming quieter._

_"You helped me when I was feeling down about myself and the situation I had found myself in, let me help you." The oriental explained softly, tone warm._

_"It's nothing really. A little soreness, but it is to be expected. If the only results of war are bruises then it cannot be called a war." Rome explained softly, closing his eyes._

_"War is nothing to take lightly aru, I know that much." China muttered in reply._

_"Listen, I'll be fine. Stab wounds and scratches can't kill an empire, and especially one of my stature. I'll be alive and kicking for another thousand years or more." The tanned male spoke peacefully, placing a large hand on the smaller male's shoulder in comfort. He gave a small smile._

_"Of course." The chocolate eyed male nodded his head, not fully in agreement but not wanting to argue. _

_"Now, you're free to spend the night? Or would you prefer to travel back to China tonight?" Rome asked._

_"No thank you. I should be getting back. I have Japan to care for too. I shall enjoy our next visit. I hope to see you soon." China explained, turning to head back towards the direction he had come._

_"Good luck with your travels and goodbye friend." The Roman smiled warmly, amber eyes sparkling._

_China exchanged a wave and turned away on his journey. The memory beginning it skip forward again. However it was paused before it could._

"How long does this memory go for?" America inquired, slight impatience in his tone.

"Don't be rude!" England almost backhanded him.

"It doesn't have long left, just watch it and be quiet." China answered, reply solemn, something different for him.

Not another word was said and Germany pressed play.

_The scene began some time later, showing China's figure slumped against his wall, hands clutching at his messy locks and face shielded from the dreary light._

_"Why?" The word was whispered in a full tone._

_"WHY?!" This time China screamed. The mournful sound echoing through the small room. Sobs broke from his throat and tears fell from his chocolate eyes._

_"Why did you go and have to die? You promised." _

Most of the nation's watching had realised who the ancient personification had been mourning early on. They all knew now though. Again not a word was said as they glanced at China, his eyes diverted from the screen.

_It seemed China had stopped all noise and was sitting quietly after a small time skip. The quiet remained for a few more moments before there was a soft knock on the door._

_The mournful male looked up, eyes red and watery, tear stains stained his pale cheeks._

_"Come in." His voice was full of sadness._

_Japan, now thirteen or fourteen, entered the room. The bandages that had covered his entirety were gone and he looked healthier than the last time they had seen him._

_"Brother. I cannot force you to eat, but I recommend you eat something." The dark haired teen explained quietly, leaving some distance between himself and China._

_"No thank you." The older male replied sullenly._

_"If you don't want to eat, at least drink something. Would you like some tea?" Japan asked, eyes fixated on his brother's figure._

_"No, please. I would like to be left alone." China replied._

_"But you should at least keep your fluids up. Drink some water at-" The dark eyed teen was cut off._

_"Please go away! I'm not hungry or thirsty! I'm upset! You wouldn't understand!" The ancient nation screamed, loosing his temper._

The action surprised the nation's, who hadn't been expecting it.

_Japan too, hadn't been expecting it. His expression was horrified as he took a step back. Suddenly fury took over and a look of complete hate swarmed his face._

_"Sorry for trying to care, brother." The words were spat in a deadly tone as Japan exited the room, slamming the frail door behind him. The scene ended with his furious face glaring at his brother's door._

The screen faded back to white, however silence remained. Most were shocked to say the least. No one has been expecting China to snap like that, or even Japan to react like he did. It was so obvious now that something else, something so damaging, has happened, permanently affecting their relationship. Right now, the two Asian nations were glaring at one another once again.

Veneziano, noticing the tension, spoke up.

"Grandpa's death was tough on us. I had no idea it had affected you so badly." The words were spoken sadly and China turned to answer.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. Please, let's not dwell on the past. We have many more memories to watch before we can go so continue on." The chocolate eyed male explained, wanting no further discussion on his memory.

"He is right. Let us continue." Norway spoke up, face emotionless like always.

Germany only nodded and pressed play on the sleek black remote once more.

**Old A/N: (So what did you all think?**

**The first memory was something I've had to change so I hope you like it. It was originally of the episode where France cut England's hair. The second was a request from someone here on Wattpad (I'm sorry I don't remember). There was originally a third memory in this chapter but it was already over 5000 words so I decided to move it to the next chapter.**

**Also the memories are all in italics to make it easier to read.)**

**New A/N:**

**This chapter was also originally written on the 12/9/16, but I'm re-uploading it on the 05/04/19.**

**I hope you enjoy this new refurbished chapter, I like it a lot more than the other one, and I also feel that my writing style has improved drastically since last time. Also I know some people wont agree with me but I see France, Spain and both Italy's as brothers, more so France and , that's why I write them as so.**

**Hopefully you enjoy, thanks for reading.**

**-Ella**


	3. Chapter 3

After a chorus of agreements the screen flickered into life once more, a memory beginning to take place.

_A young blonde child was shown running through a grassy field, coming to a stop in front of a large tree._

_Another child, a brunette with tanned skin was situated in the grass, lazily relaxing in the sun. The blonde took a seat beside the other child in the grass._

_"France! It's about time you made it." The boy now known as Spain exclaimed cheerfully as he opened his eyes._

_"I'm sorry, I was distracted by a beautiful girl." France explained, a slight dreamy look on his face._

"Of course you were." England snorted in disgust.

"At least I get the girls." France countered with a smirk. The English nation had gone to reply but was stopped by a glare from Germany. He huffed in irritation.

_"That's nothing new. Prussia was getting impatient though." The tanned boy replied._

_"Oh. Where is Prussia by the way?" France glanced around the clearing._

_"Right herrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee!" The short albino screamed enthusiastically as he jumped out of the top of the tree. Although his landing could have been better. Prussia landed headfirst on the ground, falling forward onto his face. His Teutonic Knights uniform now covered in dirt and grass stains._

_Both France and Spain could only stare blankly at their friend._

_"Ha- Ouch..." The albino child moaned in pain as he slowly stood up and stumbled towards the others._

_"That was totally awesome though! You can't deny it!" Prussia continued, a grin on his face._

"Typical Prussia." Germany quietly commented. A hint of fondness in his tone, but was unheard by anyone else.

_"Stop mucking around, we don't have much time." France finally said._

_"Like you can talk." Spain retorted happily, revoking a halfhearted glare from the blonde._

_Once all three youths were seated in a circle, Prussia pulled out a small dagger._

_"Let's do this shit!" The ruby eyed child cackled before France took the knife from him, a look of annoyance on his face._

_"Act your age. Now, we swear on this blood oath." The blonde began._

_"You know I awesomely swear." Prussia recited with a grin._

_"And I swear too." Spain added._

_"That we will remain best friends until we cease to exist. Wars and others like us will not ruin our friendship." France continued, the brunette and albino males nodding along vigorously._

_"And we shall call ourselves the Best Friends Trio." Again Spain agreed happily, although Prussia interjected._

_"How about something more awesome? Something like... the Bad Touch Trio!" The Teutonic Knight suggested loudly and proudly._

_Spain and France's eyes widened as they mulled it over, before both grinned._

_"That does have a nice ring to it." The blue eyed blonde commented. The brunette nodding in agreement._

_"Time to make this official then." Prussia stated and took the dagger from France, quickly cutting a line through his palm._

_"I better not get any on my clothes." The blonde complained quietly as he cut his palm before passing it onto Spain. The tanner child made no comment, although there was a hesitant look on his face._

_"We swear that we will remain best friends through what time has to offer us." The trio chanted, Prussia adding the word awesome though._

_"Now that that is done, let us clean these cuts before we all contract some sort of disease or something." France muttered in disdain and stood, heading for the field's exit. Spain and Prussia followed closely behind, laughing and mocking each other._

With that, the memory ended and the screen returned to it's plain white colour.

"Now we know where that stupid nickname come from." England sneered.

It looked as if either one of the trio was going to reply, but was ultimately cut off by America.

"Woah! How cool! I wish I could do something like that! Too bad I wasn't around then!" The blonde hollered with a laugh.

"I can't believe it still stands, after all we have been through. I guess it really did help us through the worst parts of history." France commented thoughtfully.

"Because it was awesome and it was made by me!" Prussia's loud statement was mostly ignored.

"I'm glad to say that we are still friends. There were definitely some periods in time when I needed you both." Spain muttered, expression cheerful.

Hungary watched the memory in fascination. Prussia had also been her longtime rival/friend and it was nice to see him making more. He had always been a lonely child. She was broken from her thoughts by someone she wouldn't have expected to speak up.

"Let us continue. We wish to be finished before Christmas right? Enough with the chatter." Norway's dull tone turned many heads, his blatant sarcasm causing a few sour looks.

"Right. We shall continue with the memories. What Norway says is true. We don't know how long this whole charade will play out, so it's best to hurry along." Germany was the voice of reason, quieting the room.

The screen flickered into life once more.

_A child was shown to be cautiously watching the area around him. He was leaning tiredly against the base of a tree. The child wore a thick coat and had soft light blonde hair and violet eyes. _

"Holy shit! Russia is that you?!" America exclaimed and turned to the largest nation.

"Yes." The male sighed, knowing exactly what memory was about to be shown. He couldn't even place one of his semi-psychotic smiles on his face.

The other nation's began to grow wary, knowing Russia, this memory could be filled with anything. They were surprised at how innocent the child looked though.

_Russia seemed to be glancing forlornly at a patch of sunflowers, struggling to stand strong through the icy winter and snow._

_He moved to brush some of the newly fallen snow off of his coat and stood, a miserable expression on his face._

_"I best be getting home. It is late and they will be getting worried." He muttered to himself before trudging along a snowy path. _

_After about five minutes of walking Russia froze, his violet eyes widening and not even glancing behind himself, he started sprinting hurriedly._

_Before he could even get one hundred metres, a hand grasped him around the throat and pulled him off his feet. Turning the panicking child around, two blonde teens were revealed. The taller blonde's face was emotionless whilst he carried a wooden staff. The other blonde wore a smirk as he held Russia around the neck, a battle axe strapped to his neck._

The memory was paused and the room was in a standstill, no one could believe what they were watching, all eyes on Denmark and Sweden.

Russia glared at the wooden table, furious that one of his weaknesses had been revealed.

"Okay so maybe we did bully him a bit." The blue eyed Dane explained, slightly embarrassed about his actions.

"It was mostly our bosses orders. They saw that Russia was not only vulnerable, but also a very large landmass. You can see where that led too." Sweden explained emotionlessly, although he did feel guilty about his actions, who was he to go against his bosses orders?

Germany pressed play once more.

_"You can't run away from us little boy! We'll keep coming back until you're begging for us to take your land for ourselves!" Denmark all but cackled, tightening his grip._

_"S-stop! Let me go!" Russia struggled, trying to claw his way out of the Dane's grip._

_"Why not." Denmark grinned before throwing him more than roughly to the hard ground._

_The violet eyed child winced, trying to find his bearings as he stumbled around._

_Suddenly, he was kicked in the side. Russia let out a whimper as he fell heavily on his other, cradling his injury. _

_Opening his eyes, another figure was revealed. A tall Asian adult stood frowning as they stared the child down. Two braids of long dark hair fell over their shoulders._

"Who is that?" America asked, voicing a question many in the room had.

"Mongolia." China and Japan hissed at the same time, both turning to glance at the other when it happened.

"Mongolia was not very nice at all. Even when I was growing up, I kept my distance, aru." The ancient oriental muttered his disdain.

"Oh." England replied. He had personally never met Mongolia, the nation was shut in, and hated tourists, it seemed they wanted to keep themself away from other personifications.

_"I shall take your land and add it to my own. Look around, you've got plenty. You don't need it all." Mongolia hissed snidely._

_"N-no! This is m-mine! Y-you can't-!" Russia was cut off by Sweden's wooden staff, the Nordic having hit him harshly across his front. _

_The lighter haired blonde child lay on the snow on his back now, panting and whimpering in pain, blood dribbling from his mouth. Eyes struggling to open._

_"Pl-please..." Russia pleaded, attempting to sit up, but was ultimately stopped by something hitting him across the face, knocking him back hard into the snow._

The nation's watched in horror as blood began to drip from the child's nose. Those present in the memory feeling extremely remorseful and guilty.

_Russia blearily held his sleeve to his nose, staining the beige clothing red._

_"And to think I only hit you with the butt of my sword!" A newcomer exclaimed loudly, although most instantly recognised that voice._

_An albino child slightly older than his Russian foe, stood proudly in front of the downed figure, a wicked smirk on his face._

"Prussia?!" More than one nation is exclaimed.

Said ex-nation didn't say a word, only watched the screen with an unusual neutral expression on his face.

_"Go a-away. Please. L-leave me al-alone." Russia had managed to pull himself up so that he was standing, however he looked worse for wear and did not stand a chance against the other four nations._

_"Make us." Prussia growled before lunging forward and slicing at his arm with his sword._

_"Stop!" The blonde child screamed, clutching his injured and bleeding left arm._

The memory suddenly skipped forward slightly, jolting a few nation's out of their shocked stupors. No words were uttered as the new scene began.

_Russia lay unconscious in a pile of bloody snow, covered in more injuries since before the skip. It wasn't long before he regained consciousness though, struggling to sit up. His pale face was covered in both dry and fresh blood. A recent wound on his forehead large and bleeding freely. His lip was bloody and split._

_"O-oh no, the s-sun has set. My s-sisters will be worried. I-I think my wrist is broken... I n-need to g-get home." The violet eyed child muttered to himself as he pulled himself up slowly, wincing whenever he had to use his right hand._

_Russia slowly limped through the thick snow, shivering and covered in blood as he stumbled forward. It was some time before he came upon a small wooden house._

_He nearly collapsed against the door before someone could answer it. When it was opened, there was a loud horrified gasp from the other._

_Ukraine pulled the door open further to bring her brother inside carefully. Tears were welling up in her eyes, unable to believe that something so cruel could have happened to her brother, a child no less._

_"Please sit, Belarus! Please fetch me some bandages and towels!" The eldest blonde yelled in distress._

_The youngest child hurried into the room carrying a stack of towels and bandages, looking no older than four. Belarus was horrified when she saw her brother, breaking out into tears instantly._

_"P-please don't cry Belarus." Russia tried to calm his distraught sister, wincing in pain from his wounds._

The memory began to slowly fast forward. Showing Ukraine completely wrapping Russia's wounds and the two comforting Belarus. It began to slow down once more.

_"There's nothing I can do for the bruises. They shall heal with time though." The eldest blonde, a young teenager with soft blue eyes, muttered._

_"T-thank you sister. Everything hurts. I-I asked them to stop, and to g-go away, but it never ended! It never ended!" Russia sobbed into his sister's chest, completely upset._

"Russia crying. I thought I'd never see the day." America commented, although it wasn't done so in a mocking or satirical way. It was almost as if the blonde superpower was relieved to see the Russian crying.

No one else said anything and the memory was allowed to continue. Russia continuing to look everywhere but at the screen and other nations present in the room.

_Russia continued to be comforted by Ukraine, his muffled cries slowly beginning to die down._

_"Brother. One day you will grow into a strong nation. Don't let these other nation's stop you. I know you will." The blonde teen gave a warm smile towards her sibling._

_"Thank you." The Russian child muttered before standing and moving towards a darker area of the house._

_"One day I will crush them. Just as they have done to me." Russia whispered, absolute fury in his eyes as he walked away. Ukraine glancing worriedly in his direction._

_"How much longer will he have to deal with this. They attack and attack over and over again, and I feel it's doing more damage then they realise." She mused concernedly._

The memory began to speed up once more, Germany pausing it on request.

"I don't wanna offend anyone but, I believe that's pretty well deserved." America's offhand comment caused almost everyone to turn to him in shock and surprise.

"And why is that? What makes it alright for him to do that?" England countered snobbishly.

"He was bullied! Bloodied and beaten! I know we don't get along but that is a big no in my books! It should be in yours too!" The blonde American retorted loudly, pointing a finger accusingly at the Brit. Nations nodding in agreement.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with America." France sighed, causing England to splutter.

"Like I care wh-" The emerald eyed Brit was cut off by Germany.

"Please stop. We don't want to hear another argument break out. Just be quiet and watch the screen." The German looked and sounded exhausted. The Nation's started to settle down and he pressed play with a relieved sigh.

_Russia was shown, some time being skipped as his wounds had all healed. He wore the same coat from before, faint blood stains and stitch marks from where Ukraine had cleaned and mended it._

_"Don't stay out too long this time. I don't want a repeat of last time, and other previous times." The female explained worriedly._

_"Don't worry, I'll try not too." The violet eyed child muttered, trying to appease his sister's worry. _

_"Oh! Before you go... I made you something." Ukraine pulled out a grey coloured scarf._

_"For me?" Russia questioned in surprise, before a slight smile appeared on his face._

_"Thank you sister." He wrapped the eldest blonde in a hug._

_"It was nothing really, and it should keep you warm." Ukraine explained softly before wrapping it around her brother's neck._

_Russia thanked his sister once more before leaving the wooden house. He was shown walking some distance before stopping. He was in a secluded area of the forest, tall trees plentiful as the light slipped through gaps in their leaves._

_In the centre of the area, a small patch of sunflowers were growing, vibrant yellow petals contrasting against the pure white snow._

_The light blonde haired child moved through the clearing, disappearing through the throng of trees. It wasn't even a minute later before he returned, carrying a container of water. _

_Russia diligently watered the flowers before moving to place the container back where he had found it._

_Afterwards, he sat back against the trunk of a large tree, letting out a sigh and wearily closing his eyes. _

_It wasn't long before the child heard the sound of snow crunching underfoot, and his violet eyes instantly snapped open, jumping to his feet._

_"I knew I sensed you here. Why do you make it so hard to find you?" Prussia inquired cockily, standing at the other side of the clearing, Denmark and Sweden behind him._

_"Leave me alone." Russia muttered lowly, fixing them a glare._

_"Maybe we don't want to." Denmark replied, a smirk on his face._

_"I'm not in the mood, don't test me. Leave me alone." The Russian growled, tone dark._

_"Like that will stop us, you deserve it!" With that exclamation, Prussia launched at the younger child, brandishing his sword, Sweden and Denmark right behind him._

_Russia managed to duck, narrowly missing the blade, however the Swede's staff collided with his torso, smacking him back into the snow forcefully. _

_As quick as he could, Russia was back on his feet, breath coming in short gasps as he tried to catch it. Suddenly he was thrown sideways and into the base of a tree nearby, blood beginning to run from a new wound on his forehead. _

_"Haha! I got the first hit!" Denmark laughed darkly, holding his axe high._

_"No fair! Mine will be next then!" Prussia hollered before leaping forward and slashing wildly and angrily. In his fit of excitement, his sword nicked the edge of the Russian's scarf, leaving it in tatters._

_Russia froze, hands moving to hold the destroyed end, in his stupor he was barraged by numerous attacks. Sweden smacking him in the face with the staff, easily breaking his nose._

Those watching winced. Russia continued to advert his eyes from his fellow nation's and the screen.

_Blood spewed from the broken appendage, however, the child had yet to move, violet eyes fixated on his destroyed scarf, not even recognising the pain. Slowly he dropped the scarf. As Sweden moved to smack the child again, Russia moved forward and caught the wooden weapon before it could make contact. A vicious glare on his face. _

_"What have you done? My sister made this for me..." The child muttered angrily, hand clutching the staff and preventing Sweden from pulling it back. Prussia and Denmark watched on, becoming confused._

_"What would she think?" The violet eyed child continued. No one knew what to say._

_"I think you should be punished." Russia spat, before quickly pulling the weapon from the Swede's hands and using it to smack the bemused teen into the snow. _

_Prussia charged him once again, however now that he was armed, he easily deflected the blade and smashed the albino across the face, falling instantly. Russia then took the sword from the half conscious child._

_"You pick on me again and again. Beat me bloody and senseless. You ruined something my sister made me. You deserve to die." A mad smile found it's way into the Russian's face, eyes gleaming with hate and rage. That was the last warning anyone got before the child charged._

_Denmark was quick to defend, raising his axe defensively. Their weapons collided over and over. The sounds of metal clashing and screeching filled the clearing. _

_Suddenly, Russia found a clearing and lunged forward under the axe. He stabbed the sword forward and Denmark instantly stopped, horror overtaking his features as the sword impaled him. Blood began to stain the clothes he was wearing. The teenager collapsed as the child let go of the sword._

The nation's watched in horror as Denmark stopped moving, blood trickling from his mouth as he lay limp on the snow, a puddle of blood growing underneath him.

No one knew what to say. No one could say anything. Russia was still avoiding anyone's eyes and Denmark had a completely blank expression on his face, void of any of his normal cheer.

The memory continued through the silence.

_Russia let out a breath of air before turning away from Denmark's motionless and bleeding body. Hands coated in the Dane's blood._

_Prussia and Sweden were horrified, beginning to back away from the mad child. _

_"Now you want to leave me alone? Too bad~ You should have left when I asked." Russia grinned crazily, anger flowing from him._

_Prussia struggled to stand, a large, darkening bruise standing out against the pale skin of his forehead. His feeble attempts were halted though when Russia booted him once in the stomach and another to his head mercilessly. Blood beginning to trickle from the albino's mouth as he fell dazed once more._

_Sweden hadn't made it far before the violet eyed child, having grabbed the Swede's discarded staff, smacked it into his legs. The Nordic teen collapsed forward onto the snow before narrowly avoiding another hit._

_Sweden dove to the side as Russia missed his mark once more, the child letting out a hiss of anger. Before he could do anymore damage, the teenager had found Denmark's axe. As quickly as he could, Sweden was back on his feet holding the shiny black axe. Russia stood across from him, looking unimpressed._

_Although Russia was only just a child, possibly ten or eleven, he was stronger as a result of the size of his landmass. _

_Sweden moved first, swinging the axe dangerously close to the child, however Russia had easily ducked under the blade and raised the staff to strike. He managed to smash the wooden weapon into the Swede's arm, a loud crack following the sound. The Nordic teenager instantly dropped the weapon and clutched at his arm, now severely broken._

_"It's what you get." Russia hissed and as he moved to hit Sweden again, he was hit from behind, the force of the punch knocking the child into the snow._

_Prussia stood weaponless, blood trailing from his mouth, as he glared at Russia._

_"You'll pay for that." The violet eyed child spat and lunged Prussia, dropping them both to the ground, staff and the pained Swede forgotten in that instant._

_"Oh will I?" Prussia replied haughtily, spitting a mouthful of blood at the Russian's face. _

_The two children began violently biting, punching and kicking the other, becoming covered in a mess of blood and snow. Russia's nose was re-broken, as well as his jaw and collarbone, restricting his movements. Prussia found himself howling after the child pulled his wrist until it snapped, before pounding on his chest, breaking more than a few ribs. _

_Both were panting and covered in a range of injuries. Prussia choking on blood as it appeared that Russia had caused internal damage._

_Russia was just as injured though, awkwardly laying on the ground. He tried not to moved his arm too much, as every little movement jolted his collarbone. His collarbone had also broken through the skin and blood was quickly beginning to cover his coat and the snow around him._

_"If I'm going to die, then I won't be dying alone!" Prussia hissed in Pain, slowly moving to his feet. However, Russia was faster, wrapping both hands around the albino's neck tightly._

_The Russian winced, the pain bringing tears to his eyes, albeit they quickly hardened and he grasped tighter. Prussia began to grow paler, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Soon the albino child became lifeless, no longer looking for air as blood continued to trail from his mouth._

_Russia threw Prussia's body to the snow below before beginning to move away from the bloody scene surrounding him. There was a hardened glare on his face along with a wince of pain and fatigue. The violet eyed child didn't get very far before he too collapsed to the ground. Succumbing to his injuries. _

_All three bodies littered the clearing, covered in blood and snow. Sweden nowhere to be found._

The screen faded back to its blank state, albeit there was no chatter this time. The room was filled with a thick and tense silence that quickly became overwhelming.

Most nation's were horrified, staring at Russia, Prussia and Denmark in particular. Both Prussia and Denmark looked sullen, whilst Russia had yet to say a word, his violet eyes blank.

"Holy Jesus..." America trailed off, needing to break the silence.

"You could say that again." England replied in bemusement.

"This happened a long time ago. I don't want to talk about it, so play the next memory already." Russia spoke up for the first time since the memory had begun, voice as blank as his expression. It almost coming off as harsh.

"I'm alright with that." Germany muttered and many others in agreement, before pressing play once more.

**New A/N: **

**So this chapter has been heavily edited, I've removed the Italy memory (cause of copyright), moved the BTT memory to this chapter and moved the Canada/America/Native America memory to another chapter, possibly chapter 5 or 6 when it comes out. I also moved the Australia memory to the next chapter too. I wasn't happy with the Russia memory nor the Australia one so I edited both heaps and even changed the perspective of them.**

**I hope you like both of these, I felt the Russia one got a bit violent but I felt like writing it so... **

**Thanks for reading and voting and commenting and all of that, and thanks for being so patient, I'm finally on summer holidays so hopefully I can write a lot more now.**

**-Ella**


End file.
